freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
The theory i usually think of is the five children theory, in which the five kids were stuffed into five respective costumes. However, i starting thinking about the theory a litte more and i came up with some things that, while likely fals, are chilling to think about. 1) What if the kids were hiding in the empty exosuits from the killer and he just stuck the head on, or, more chilling, got an endoskeleton inside of it, and since the kids are likey small, they may not have instantly been killed in the tight spaces (since the endo-skeletons are relatively thin compared to the exosuit) This would explain two things, the smell of decay on the animatronics, and the slow degreading of their systems as the kids bodies were slowly crushed, bit by bit seeping blood, mucus, etc. 2) What if the reason teh animatronic's voices are so chilling and sound like screaming is because they have a microphone, because they are designed to respond to real-world situations, and reply to the kids as best they can? Of course, there is no proof for this, but that would mean that the animatronics kept screaming because for several days before the kids died inside the suits, all they could hear was the kid screamin inside them. Of course, the other kids couldn't hear throught that thick metal suit and no one is allowed very close to them (circa The Bight of '87) and thus, no-one would notice them. 3) Foxy is the suspected culprit of hte bite of '87, this much is known, and it is presumed he is shy in front of people and a kid got to close and was the unfortunate recipient of a rather brutal bite to the brain. This would explain why he is so shy, and doesn't like being watched becasue he was put out of order. But a chilling thought is what if Foxy WAS one of the kids that saw what happened and was hiding in pirate cove. The kid ran off down the hall either being chased by foxy, or trying to get the security guard to help him and the other kids, and Foxy is repeating what he did the lsat time there was a threat, and the threat is... 4) You, the security guard, are the threat, and the animatronics are reacting the same way the kids that are stuck inside each of them respectively did when the killer was chasing them, because the security guard was the person that killed the kids. This is evident because the police later had to find and that, if he weren't the night watchman, then the actual one would have helped them. As such, the animatronics, trying to fufill the dying wishes of the kids that screamed them from inside the suits, and we can assume their AI is capable of complex thought, and now hate the night watchman because they wanted to protect the children. In essence, every robot except foxy, acted as a protector to the kids, whereas foxy is running down the hallway to try to get your help. 5) The golden freddy is the freddy outfit the killer wore, possibly before animatronics were implemented, which explains why it crashes the game, because the killer killed you, or at least his spirit. This is likely the reason the posted changes to one of the old golden freddy, or one of the current Freddy's head being ripped off. because the killer was "killing" freddy by using him as a levi to earn the kids' trust and lead them to their demise. Golden freddy is rare and dangerous because he is the killer. That's why the game crashes instead of restarts. You didn't lose. You DIED. Keep in mind this is all purely speculation, but i find these at least relatively plausible theories.